Green Ribbon
by deidaralover666
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have nothing left in Konoha, so they run away. They are now Sclass criminals four years later. They join Akatsuki to get answers on whats wrong with Sakura and Naruto's past life. NarutoxSakura, brosis between itadeisaku.
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to be about Naruto and Sakura, hope you like it! Also to see what Naruto and Sakura look like in this fanfic then look in my profile it'll be in a link. I don't own Naruto at all in anyway o.0!

Naruto was sitting at his desk with his head down thinking about Sakura and how she put up with Sasuke cheating on her. While he was thinking he thought about Hinata, she was sleeping with another man that day and he got so angry. The man left barely alive and Naruto cancelled the wedding Hinata and him were suppose to have that Friday evening. Naruto got up and walked out of his office and towards Sakura's house. When Naruto got there he knocked and waited, but she didn't answer so he just went in. Naruto and Sakura had gotten really close ever since Sasuke left, so close everyone thought that they were a married couple because they spent so much time together.

Naruto found Sakura on her couch asleep; apparently he had made her do so much work. He picked her up, put her in her bed and kissed her forehead. Over the years Naruto's crush turned into love, but he couldn't tell her because he was in a relationship with Hinata. Naruto waited on the couch for some time reading the magazine "Seventeen". Sakura came into the living room and saw what Naruto was reading and blushed. She giggled lightly then said, "I see you're very interested in that". Naruto jumped slightly and blushed, "No! You...just didn't have anything else to read…yeah that's it!" Sakura giggled again and went to sit next to Naruto.

"So what time is the wedding?" Sakura asked. "Well, I'm not going to have one. That's why I came here; I need to talk to you." Naruto answered. Sakura looked surprised, "Did something happen Naruto?" Truth was, Naruto wanted to leave this village; he didn't have anything to stay for, besides Sakura. That's why he was trying to get her to come with him. Naruto put on a straight face and said, "Sakura will you leave this village with me and never return with any regrets whatsoever?" Sakura looked surprised and just left her mouth agape. "Yes, I guess I will. I don't have any family here and Ino won't notice till a month later", Sakura said.

Naruto left to go pack his things and Sakura went to the store to get supplies for leaving. They were both going to meet at the middle of the gates, to climb them. While Sakura was at the store she ran into Sasuke. "Hey Sakura…and where might you do going with this?" as he held up ropes. Sakura gave him a cold glare and said, "Why don't you just go fuck another woman and get information you manwhore". Sasuke growled and was about to attack her, but Naruto showed up behind her and Sasuke said, "Won't be the last of me" and ran. Sakura laughed then turned around and hugged Naruto tightly. "You see that, he knows you're stronger now." Sakura said.

Sakura and Naruto got into their outfits; Sakura's outfit was a red skirt and shirt. The shirt stopped an itch past her breast and was fishnet all the way to the skirt top, the skirt stopped on her upper thigh and a white cloth coming out till her feet. Her boots stopped in the middle of her calves. Naruto's outfit was a long black and orange trench coat with a black zipper-up turtle neck and khaki ninja pants (like Kakashi's pants, but tan). They started to head out the door because it was already 2:00 a.m. As they were walking along Sasuke appeared again. They both knew that they had to fight him to get out of the village.

lol sorry it's so short, it seemed longer on microsoft word :O ...well i'll get longer chapters up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Ello, I'm back! This is the second chapter to Green Ribbon, sorry it took me so long \. I'll have the third chapter up soon. Oh and I'm sorry if the fighting scene here sucks… I'm not good at writing fights, heh.

"Sasuke just move, we aren't bothering you. We don't want to fight" Sakura started. Secretly Sakura was gathering chakra in her arms, ready to punch him. When Sasuke didn't move an inch and Naruto jumped towards Sasuke, making Sasuke fly back.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke and punch him in the stomach, Sasuke got to his senses finally and grabbed Sakura's arm before she could jump back.

He swung her over to a bench and Naruto kicked Sasuke in the back making him fly into a tree. Sasuke's back was facing Sakura and she quickly got up and knocked him out.

Naruto carried him under a bush so no one would see him. They both walked outside of the Konoha gates, never to return. Sakura set up traps outside of Konoha to at least get them some time to run away.

It started to rain after a while so Naruto slightly pulled Sakura aside and nodded towards the cave he found.

"It's raining hard; we'll set up camp here. I think we're far enough from Konoha so they won't find us in here.

Anyways, what can they do when they don't even have a hokage to order them around? Sakura laughed and started walking towards the cave, but the mud halted her walked and she fell to the ground.

Naruto ran to her side and gently picked her up, bridal style and walked into the cave. "Sucha klutz Sa-ku-ra." Sakura smiled weakly as he set her on the cold rocky floor. "Well, I'll get the fire started and you can make this cave a little more...erm...homey?" Naruto said.

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully and sat up. "Guess I could do some decorating..." She started to gather the dried leaves from the back of the cave and wiped most the dirt from the floor, while Naruto was trying to start a fire with wet sticks.

"You know, Naruto, you aren't going to ever get the fire started like that…" Sakura announced. "WELL!" Naruto said playfully offended, "YOU do it then Ms. Know it all." Sakura smiled.

After Sakura got the fire started with a jutsu, leaves, and sticks, Naruto and her sat of the stoney floor again. "ahh…Naruto you know, we'll never be the same." Sakura started.

"and why is that?" Naruto questioned. "Well, for starters, we just ran away from our own village, if we're going to be missing-nins why not be serious about it?" Sakura answered.

Naruto thought about it for awhile and agreed. "I know, if we're serious, lets train our best."

"I will change my appearance since you know, my hair is a odd color and is very noticeable." Sakura stated.

"I guess I'll change my outfit, matter a fact, lets both change our outfit." Naruto said. "Ok, tomorrow we'll go to mist and start our adventure from there?" Sakura said. "

Believe it!" said Naruto. Naruto smiled his cheeky grin and Sakura laughed aloud.

That was the last time they showed emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm making up for not updating so I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can tonight. Lucky for you, I'm staying up all night.

Four years later—

A raven haired girl sat up from the chair she was sitting in and slowly walked towards the unknown man. She raised her hand with no expression on her face and a black oval of chakra erupted from her hand.

The man looked at her with a face full of shock and fear. He walked backwards, towards the wall, closer to his death.

He reached the wall and dug his nails into his side, to scared to move, amazed by her beauty. She came closer and closer with each step she took. He finally yelled for her to get away from him, but only got half way through his sentence before the women's hand was pierced through his chest.

He died instantly; the young girl looked at him with no shame or guilt and simply walked away. Then a young blonde haired, blued eyed man walked through the doors of the bar and took her hand. They walked through the doors together, hand in hand.

The raven haired girl smirked and said, "Great job finishing up the rest of them, Naruto." The said boy looked up and had a smug look. "Yeah, I guess that was my record, five people dead in two minutes." The raven haired girl nodded.

"Sakura, you think we can go get something to eat, like ramen?" said Naruto. "I guess, but remember, be friendly, we don't want to scare the rest of the town" the raven haired girl known as Sakura said. "Yeah yeah, I wouldn't be talking" smirked Naruto. "Pssh, well I'll meet up with you here in thirty minutes, I think I'm going to go get dumplings" Sakura said.

Sakura had grown up to the tender age of 23 and dyed her hair a raven black also set with a pair of mysterious icy blue eyes. She actually grown out of her girl figure and was now a curvy woman. She wears black capris with strings on all the pockets. Then a light blue bikini sports bra, over that was a black mesh shirt. On her left arm was a long tied green ribbon.

She also has a very pale complexion, her attitude changed from the little girl she once was. She was usually cheery and laughed; now she didn't show any emotions. Only to the one person she trusted, Naruto.

Naruto was different, but still the same. He was at the age of 24 and had an angular face, big bright blue eyes, a nice tan, also a muscular build. His attire consisted of long black\white baggy shorts, one side was white covered with X's and the other side was a plain black. His shirt was a dark orange with long mesh sleeves and he wore a long black trench coat over that, with a tied green ribbon on his right bicep. His personality was different too, same as Sakura's, but he tended to show some emotions in public. For four years, they trained, cried, hugged, and learned together. They had gotten real close to each other, and finally decided to date for awhile.

During the four years they both trained, Naruto found out he could control the whole power of the kyubii without turned into a monster or losing control. Sakura secretly had a bloodline limit too. The limit is called Koi Neiomi (A\N . I made it up, don't ask), the limit had been in the Haruno clan for many years till an Uchiha wiped the entire clan out. Only a baby had survived and that baby was Sakura.

Sakura found out about this because about seven months in training Sakura all the sudden collapsed and started glowing an icy blue.

FLASHBACK

_Sakura was hitting trees with her bare hands, no chakra added. She knocked down a couple trees and they started to fall towards her. She ran, but all the sudden she couldn't move and collapsed. Sakura glowed an icy blue and when the tree landed on the ground, it splintered to pieces. Sakura stood, she didn't even move it was like someone else was inside her and controlling her. _

_Sakura tried to stop because just then, a nearby city heard the noise and sent about twenty or thirty ninjas out. This strong chakra force was building up inside of her, she was scared at first because she thought she couldn't defend herself. After awhile she got used to it, but the ninjas, which she identified as mist started to attack. _

_Her body moved on its owns as she let out a ear splitting scream, all the while she saw Naruto running towards the commotion miles away. Sakura was confused, since when were all her senses this sharp? As one ninja embedded a kunai in her left arm, it started to heal instantly with a icy blue scar left._

_She let out another scream and ten ninjas dropped dead. Sakura threw her arm out and flicked, then five others ninjas dropped to the forest floor, dead. She then threw fifteen chakra covered kunai directly to the last ninjas. They screamed in pain, oddly, Sakura enjoyed their screams in torture as the kunai deeply cut into them. _

_Naruto finely got there and was shocked with what he saw. Ninjas dead on the ground, all around Sakura. She stopped glowing the icy blue and settled safely on the floor. She dropped to her knees and looked up at Naruto with shocked icy blue eyes. _

END FLASHBACK

Ok, so I made this story longer, I'm trying to make it longer and longer…: D I have trouble doing that cause I have to get ideas. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Lol, and again this is my third chapter I'm posting today. I felt bad for not updating as I explained in my other chapter so I'm doing this all night.

Sakura walked around the little town after she ate, she still had twenty minutes to spare. She was looking at the old church, of course it was abandoned telling by the way it looked run down and old, but it was still beautiful. _"Many things are run down and broken and still are beautiful…what happened with me?" _Sakura thought to herself. As she was talking to herself a shadow passed through the window on the highest window.

_"Or is it empty..?" _Sakura thought again. She decided to check for herself and entered the old building. As she walked through the isle she saw that it seemed as someone lived here. _"Oh jeez, don't tell me some hobos live in here…" _she thought as she rolled her eyes.

She saw what she wasn't expecting to see in many, many years.

She emptied her eyes of any emotion and her face expressionless. "So, seems you've finally caught up with me, or it seems I have been the one who found you, Uchiha? Sakura said boldly. Sasuke was behind her in a numbered of seconds and grabs her hands. "You and your little buddy, Naruto are coming back to the village willing or by force" Sasuke whispered in her ear. "I don't think so" Sakura whispered back.

She broke free from his grip and stood in a fighting stance, "Come on Uchiha, think you're tough shit for being in ANBU?" Sakura said. "Well, let me tell you. Only pussies join ANBU to "protect" their village." Sakura mocked. She was suddenly by his side in a split second she grabbed his arm and bent it back, breaking it.

"Come on, I beat you before. I'll beat you again" Sakura whispered silently in his ear. Sasuke grinned in a blood turning smile, "We'll have to see about that, cry baby" Sasuke commented. "Ha-ha, Uchiha, such silly words. Cry baby, are you trying to tease me?" Sakura stated in an emotionless voice. "I'd be crying to if you got you ass kicked by a girl" Sakura yelled.

Sakura elbowed him in the head hard, knocked him into the church wall. "_I don't remember Sakura being this strong and different"_ Sasuke thought to himself. He got back on his feet and ran towards her, chidori in hand.

The chidori went through Sakura's stomach and Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes, shocked she didn't move. "Bitch had it coming" Sasuke muttered under his breath. Sakura grinned ferociously and started glowing an icy blue. This is when Sasuke first noticed how much she had changed.

She figure was more defined and curvy, then her hair was almost as black as his and those eyes, full of hate and power, he didn't want to admit it, but she had become stronger than he. Sasuke knew he should back off.

Sasuke watched in amazement as Sakura started healing instantly. He stepped back and kicked her to the ground. Sakura fell to the floor, but almost immediately stood back up and kicked Sasuke in the mouth. He started to bleed badly; she enjoyed seeing his blood, the crimson. She loved every moment.

Sasuke knew he had to get out of here, fast. He usually wasn't the one to back off from fights, but Sakura in this form was just too dangerous. He knew about her blood line limit, he thought his clan killed all the Haruno's. He started to bleed from his arm, where it was broken pretty badly.

After Sakura healed fully, she looked at Sasuke with a strange look. It was a look of hate, anger, bloodlust, and full of revenge. She slowly started to walked towards Sasuke, getting ready to get her ball of black chakra ready.

She raised her hands in front of her this time, two black circles of swirling chakra came from her hands. Sakura stuck one of her hands into the black orb and pulled out a thin, light kanta. She dismissed the two black orbs and raised the kanta in front of herself. Sasuke did the signs for a teleportation technique.

Before Sakura slashed down the kanta, Sasuke was gone. Sakura cursed and ran outside, kanta strapped to her back now. She spotted Sasuke, but before she could run after him, she saw Naruto coming from the other direction. Sakura calmed down and her face displayed no emotion.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said. "I swear I heard people fighting down here, are you ok?" Naruto asked in a worried voice. "Nope, no one was here. Why, what did you hear?" Sakura asked in a innocent voice. "Oh well, its nothing. Come on lets go, remember we have to get to rock pretty soon." Naruto smiled. Sakura smiled lightly at him and they continued to walk down the street towards the gates.

Naruto and Sakura decided they wanted to join the Akatsuki. The organization was perfect for them. They sent a message to the leader already and the leader said they would have to be tested before they could join. Sakura really wanted to get to know and meet other people, or as some people call us, monsters.


	5. Sorry

Hey people,

I'm sorry I haven't been writing for awhile.

I had the whole rest of the story done and ready, but my so call mother deleted all of them when she rebuilt my computer. I'm trying to get them typed and ready again so soon, they'll be on.

Again I'm sorry.

Gnosismaster

BackYard

Advent Griever

cherryblossom279

TwinEnigma

MIFED

icegoddess52

Artemis-Draco

kabata4life

Nathaniel smith

dbzgtfan2004

Thanks everyone for all the great reviews, I really appreciate them.

Bow Chika Wah Wah.


End file.
